Escuela
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: nuestros héroes son invitados a ser parte de una escuela, ¿aceptaran?
1. Chapter 1

Escuela parte1

En esta historia los chicos van a volver a la escuela dado a que ya no hay tantos problemas no tienen nada que hacer, y aquí está la historia

Era una tarde tranquila para toda la banda, no había nada que hacer, hasta que llego el cartero entregando la correspondencia, al parecer habían llegado cartas para toda la banda, entonces todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para poder leer la correspondencia

Mientras con Alfa, a ella le había llegado una carta en un sobre un poco extraño, y entonces la leyó, decía así.

Estimada Alfa:

De a secretaria de educación continua te hacemos una muy cordial invitación a ser parte de nuestro grupo educativo.

Sin más que decir esperamos que aceptes nuestra invitación.

Dirección de educación continua.

Alfa: esto no puede ser, voy a volver a la escuela, tengo que decirle a Eli

Ella salió de su cuarto y fue a buscar a Eli

Alfa: Eli, tengo noticias

Eli: ¿Qué paso?

Alfa: voy a volver a la escuela

Eli: déjame adivinar, también te llego esta carta

Alfa: igual vas a ir a la escuela

Eli: este…, creo que no

Alfa: ¿Por qué?

Eli: es mucho trabajo, tareas, proyectos, ensayos, resúmenes, regaños, profesores, no lo se, es mucho trabajo

Alfa: bien, si tienes razón, pero yo si voy a volver, entonces, voy a llenar la solicitud de inscripción

Eli: espera, está bien, si voy a ir

Alfa: que te hizo cambiar de opinión

Eli: ah, este…, ya lo pensé bien, y tienes razón, tengo que ir a la escuela

Alfa: de acuerdo, entonces es hora de inscribirnos

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Escuela parte2

Ellos se dirigieron cada quien a sus habitaciones a llenar la ficha de inscripción, después de una semana les llego un correo

Mientras con Alfa

Alfa: bien, veamos que paso, y dice

Estimada Ayal Alfa,

Felicidades, has concluido satisfactoriamente tu proceso de registro.

Las sesiones de tus clases serán impartidas en un horario de 7:30 a 2:40 en el aula 10 en el módulo Escuela Preparatoria SE1.

Por ultimo te recordamos que tus clases empezaran el día 18 de agosto del 2014

**NOTA: **para poder confirmar tus datos y acceder al sistema, debes de acceder a la siguiente liga:

. ?psFolio=14080538744

ATENTAMENTE

Dirección de Educación Continua.

Alfa: perfecto

Después de unos días cuatro para ser exactos. Después de despertarse a las seis y media de la mañana para estar preparados para salir a las 7:00, pero se llevaron una sorpresa muy sorprendente, al bajar a la sala vieron a sus demás amigos

Eli: chicos, ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?

Kord: no, la pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes despiertos?

Alfa: bien, nosotros vamos a la escuela

Trixie: que coincidencia nosotros igual vamos a la escuela

Omega: ¿a qué escuela van?

Eli: nosotros vamos en la escuela SE1 creo

Alfa: si, es esa

Eli: ¿y ustedes a cual van?

Trixie: igual vamos a la SE1

Alfa: que bien, vamos a estar juntos en la escuela

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Escuela parte3

Trixie: me pregunto cómo será, después de tanto tiempo no estar en la escuela, empezar de nuevo

Alfa: no, lo sé, pero si queremos averiguarlo tendremos que salir ahora, si no se nos va a hacer tarde

Eli: tienes razón, vámonos

Ellos salieron con rumbo su escuela, y al llegar estaban más que asombrados, al llegar vieron que esa escuela era un edificio muy grande y lujoso, ellos bajaron de sus mecabestias, y entraron en la escuela y al entrar como siempre ya saben los demás de la escuela empiezan los chismes, cuando entraron al salón para recibir sus primeras clases se dieron cuenta de que solo eran seis grupos y que cada grupo solo tenía 10 alumnos, básicamente solo eran 60 alumnos en toda la escuela. Y la clase comenzó

Maestra: muy bien alumnos yo voy a ser su maestra de ciencias, me llamo Carol Méndez y ahora me tienen que decir sus nombres y su babosa favorita, empezamos, primera fila por favor

Alfa: muy bien, mi nombre es Alfa Ayal y mi babosa favorita es la AquaBeek

Eli: mi nombre es Eli Shane y mi babosa favorita es la Infierno

Maestra: segunda fila por favor

Delta: mi nombre es Delta Bautista y mi babosa favorita es la Perforavides

Kord: mi nombre es Kord Zane y mi babosa favorita es la Carnero

Maestra: tercera fila por favor

Trixie: mi nombre es Trixie Sting y mi babosa favorita es la Tornado

Omega: mi nombre es Omega Romo y mi babosa favorita es la Electroshock

Maestra: cuarta fila por favor

Gamma: mi nombre es Gamma la Asombrosa y mi babosa favorita es la Magnetosa

Pronto: mi nombre es Pronto el Magnífico y mi babosa favorita es la Flatulorhinka

Maestra: bien, última fila por favor

Desconocida: mi nombre es Emma Sting y mi babosa favorita es la Ziper

Desconocido: mi nombre es Yahel Romo y mi babosa favorita es la Terror

Trixie: prima

Omega: primo


	4. Chapter 4

Escuela parte4

Maestra: bien alumnos es hora de comenzar la clase primero anoten en su libreta Definición de Ciencia

La ciencia es el conjunto de conocimientos estructurados sistemáticamente. La ciencia es el conocimiento obtenido mediante la observación de patrones regulares, de razonamientos y de experimentación en ámbitos específicos, a partir de los cuales se generan preguntas, se construyen hipótesis, se deducen principios y se elaboran leyes generales y sistemas organizados por medio de un método científico. Bien alumnos como verán aquí les explica que la ciencia es el inicio de todas las cosas, gracias a la ciencia ahora tenemos todo lo que ahora tenemos

Entonces Alfa levanto la mano

Maestra: si Alfa

Alfa: bien, le falto explicar que la ciencia necesita el estudio de todas las materias, ejemplo, matemáticas, biología, química, física. Porque si una de esas materias falta sería casi imposible poder entender a la ciencia, también le falto que la ciencia es una ciencia muy compleja, por lo que todo debe de estar exactamente muy bien calculado, un solo error y podría ser el ultimo

La maestra estaba muy sorprendida puesto que como era el primer grado no esperaba que alguno de sus alumnos supiera todo eso

Maestra: correcto, como supiste todo eso

Alfa: pues eso es lo más básico que tienes que saber de la ciencia, después vienen cosas más complicadas, como es lo de entender todas las partes del cerebro o poder crear nuevas especies a base de ADN

Maestra: correcto, bien vamos a aprender hoy el cómo es que las babosas se transforman, alguien sabe por qué ocurre eso

Alfa: yo se

Maestra: entonces explícanos

Alfa: bien, lo que ocurre es muy simple, lo que pasa es que al ser expuestas a una velocidad mayor que los 100 kilómetros por hora, se activa una especie de defensa, antes que las especies superiores descubrieran quelas podían utilizar como armas ellas lo utilizaban para defender sus territorios de especies enemigas

Maestra: correcto, espérenme un rato tengo que ir a la dirección

La maestra fue a la dirección y le dijo a la directora

Maestra: disculpe, tengo que decirle, en mi clase hay una alumna que al parecer sabe todo acerca de la ciencia

Directora: ¿cómo se llama?

Maestra: se llama Alfa Ayal

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Escuela parte5

Directora: una Ayal, tendremos que hacerle una pruebas para ver que tanto sabe

Maestra: de acuerdo

Después de eso

Maestra: ya regrese, ¡a ver, me voy un rato y ya están echando relajo!, ¡siéntense!

Y todos por consiguiente obedecieron,

Maestra: a ver la tarea va a ser me van a investigar que es materia, ya pueden guardar sus cosas, váyanse a recreo

Ya en el recreo, todos los chicos estaban platicando sobre cómo iban a poder sobrevivir el año en la escuela dado a que no sabían de casi nada de lo que hablaba la maestra

Eli: alguien de ustedes le entendió a la maestra

Kord: yo lo único que entendí fue la ciencia es muy importante

Pronto: pues Pronto no entendió nada

Eli: oye ¿qué haces?

Alfa: quien, yo la tarea

Eli: ¿porque?

Alfa: porque al rato yo no quiero hacer nada, así que aprovecho ahorita y hago la tarea, sirve que la puedo entregar adelantada

Kord: vamos, disfruta el recreo, el único tiempo libre de maestros, libretas, y estudios en una escuela

Alfa: si, tienen razón, voy a entregar la tarea y ahorita regreso

Eli: ya acabaste la tarea

Alfa: si, mientras ustedes estaban platicando, yo acabe la tarea

Ella se fue a buscar a la maestra para entregarle la tarea

Alfa: maestra, ya acabe la tarea

Maestra: bien, déjala aquí

Ya cuando la campana dio el final del recreo, los chicos tenían que ir al gimnasio para que recibieran su siguiente clase, la clase de lanzamientos

Maestro: muy bien, alumnos, mi nombre es Miguel González yo seré su profesor de lanzamientos, aquí se les enseñara a disparar correctamente y a tener puntería, aquí decidiré si están listos para ser lanzadores o que mejor corran a llorar con su mami. ¿Quedo claro?

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Escuela parte6

Chicos: ah, sí, aja

Maestro: les dije ¡¿QUEDO CLAROOOOOO!?

Chicos: si maestro Miguel

Maestro: bien, empecemos, veamos quien le puede dar al Blanco de haya delante de un solo disparo, a ver, tu sube aquí, tu nombre y tu babosa

Yahel: Yahel, y la babosa es una Terror

Maestro: bien, niño Yahel, tira ya

Pero el truco del profesor era ponerlos nerviosos para que fallaran al tirar y así se las paso con todos y casi nadie le daba al blanco uno que otro si llegaba a medio tocar el blanco o a darle como fue este el caso de Eli, le dio al blanco pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ni bastante equilibrado como para poder derribarlo

Maestro: bien, tu eres la última sube, tu nombre y tu babosa

Alfa: mi nombre es Alfa Ayal, y mi babosa es una AquaBeek

Maestro: bien, entonces qué esperas, tira

Alfa: lo que diga

Ella se preparó, tiro y le dio al blanco como era de esperarse, pero eso no era todo, después de derribar el blanco, la babosa regreso con Alfa

Alfa: muy bien, pequeña (lo dijo acariciando a la babosa)

Maestro: ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Alfa: más bien, creo que la pregunta es, ¿cómo es que no caí en su truco?

Maestro: ¿Qué truco?, yo no uso ningún truco

Alfa: si como no, mejor trate de evitar poner nerviosas a las personas antes de lanzar

Maestro: ¿entonces si lo descubriste explica cómo funciona?

Alfa: bien, eso funciona como un medio de autodefensa, al momento de oír palabras fuertes la mente, piensa que va a haber consecuencias al no hacerlo bien a la primera vez, y las palabras fuertes son un detonante al igual que la palabra examen

Maestro: correcto, ya pueden tomar sus cosas y pueden irse, los veo mañana

Las clases habían acabado, los chicos habían regresado al refugio y se habían puesto a hacer la tarea, y también habían invitado a Yahel y a Emma a pasar un rato con la banda, por ser los primos de Trixie y Omega

Eli: no vas a hacer la tarea

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Escuela parte7

Alfa: yo que, si yo ya hice la tarea

Eli: ¿toda?

Alfa: claro que si

Eli: entonces ayúdame

Alfa: ¿Qué, no le entiendes a la ciencia?

Eli: recuerda que yo nunca le he entendido a la ciencia

Alfa: de acuerdo, ¿a que no le entiendes?

Eli: bien, ¿qué es la materia?

Alfa: es todo aquello que tiene localización espacial, posee una cierta cantidad de energía y está sujeto a cambios

Eli: oye, espera, no nos van a regañar si saben que tenemos lo mismo

Alfa: ¿porque?, si no tenemos lo mismo

Eli: entonces, ¿tú que pusiste?

Alfa: yo utilice un lenguaje científico, más complicado que este, pero es básicamente lo mismo pero con otras palabras

Eli: bien, entonces esa es toda la tarea

Y así pasaron los meses, y un mes los profesores dijeron

Maestra: bien alumnos este es el cuarto bimestre, y como examen les voy a pedir que en parejas elaboren un proyecto de ciencia, ahora elaboren su equipo

Bien, como ya sabrán como fueron formados los equipos (Eli y Alfa, Kord y Delta, Omega y Trixie, Pronto y Gamma, y así que los únicos que quedaban eran Yahel y Emma así que tuvieron que ponerse en equipo)

Ya se habían acabado las horas de clase y regresaron al refugio entonces empezaron a buscar sus proyectos menos Eli y Alfa, ellos habían ido al laboratorio de Alfa para poder empezar a elaborar su proyecto

Eli: entonces dices que este proyecto va a ser de qué material mezclado con hielo puede aguantar más golpes

Alfa: te falto, son golpes con una carnero, pero primero tenemos que hacer unas pruebas

Ellos esperaron un rato para que el hielo que solidificara

Alfa: a ver Eli, cual cubo de hielo crees que resista más golpes, el de tierra, el de láminas de acero, hielo puro, o el de algodón

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Escuela parte8

Eli: obviamente que el de tierra, hay casas hechas con ese tipo de material, así que yo voto por la tierra

Alfa: de acuerdo, mejor probamos el experimento hasta ese día

Eli: me parece bien, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos?

Alfa: claro

Y ellos se la pasaron todo el fin de semana jugando videojuegos en lugar de probar el experimento, y cuando era el día del experimento, tuvieron que llevar los bloques de hielo en una hielera para que no se derritieran, después en la clase, la mayoría llevo experimentos sencillos, como es el tornado en una botella, el punto ciego de ojo, como bombea sangre el corazón, y que material hará más fuerte el hielo

Alfa: maestra y compañeros, antes de iniciar tengo que pedirles que me digan cual es el que creen que aguante más golpes de una Carnero

Kord: yo creo que la de tierra

Omega: yo digo que la de láminas de acero

Pronto. Yo digo que la de tierra

Trixie: yo igual digo que la de tierra

Gamma: yo digo que la de láminas de acero

Delta: yo digo que la de tierra

Alfa: enserio, nadie cree que la de algodoncito, o la de hielo puro

Eli: honestamente no creo que esas duren

Alfa: bien, hora de ver quién tiene razón

Entonces Eli empezó a disparar, primero a la de hielo puro, resistió cuatro golpes

Kord: vez, yo sabía que esa no iba a resistir

Después le disparo a la de láminas de acero, resistió cinco golpes

Omega: pensé que esa iba a resistir mas

Entonces continuo con la de tierra y esa aguanto siete golpes

Kord: ven les dije que esa iba a resistir mas

Alfa: enserio, creen que valga la pena saber cuántos golpes aguanta la de algodón

Kord: claro, porque no, quiero ver si aguanta uno a dos

Entonces Eli volvió a dispararle a la de algodón, pero la primera Carnero no le hizo nada

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Escuela parte9 capitulo final

Kord: pero que paso

Entonces Eli siguió disparando, y después de catorce golpes

Alfa: déjenme explicarles que es lo que pasa mientras Eli sigue intentando romper ese bloque, la razón de porque el algodón está aguantando mas es porque al ser mojado se expande y las fibras se separan y al ser golpeado la grieta piensa alargarse, pero no puede dado a que las fibras actúan como una barrera

Maestra: bien, muy bien su proyecto estuvo muy representativo y muy explicativo, les voy a dar un 9.8

Alfa: ¿Qué, porque?

Maestra: por el desastre que hicieron

Alfa: bueno, peor es nada

Después de eso siguieron las clases, en los exámenes casi siempre aprobaban con mas de 8 y después de concluir todos los semestres dejaron de estudiar, para poder dedicarse a otras cosas

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado y un agradecimiento especial para una de mis mejores amigas, quien me dio los nombres extras en esta historia (solo de los primos), de todas formas muchas gracias, bien eso es todo gracias por leer **

_**FIN.**_


End file.
